The Legend of Spyro: A New Era
by Draconic Starblade
Summary: Malefor is no more, the Dragon realms are at peace, and have been reshaped into a new world. Yet from this "new world" an ancient evil long forgotten shall reawaken. Can Spyro and Cynder face this threat, or will the fate of their world rest in the hands of those from another world?
1. Chapter 1: IntroRecap

**Introduction/Recap**

**[All credit for Spyro, Spyro characters, and Spyro logo go to the original creators at activision. This story was inspired by BladeTheProtecter, so there may be some similarities but don't burn me for that please this is my first fanfic. Plus I've got enough burns from Spyro sneezing fire for the past few days "AHCOOO!" YEEEWOOCH! SPYRO!.**

Spyro is a purple dragon, a rare breed of dragon at that. Only purple dragons can wield all four elements (fire, ice, lightning, and earth) and are born once every ten generations. Before Spyro was born, the first purple dragon by the name of Malefor was taught how to wield all four elements but, instead of using his powers to protect the dragon realms he tried to conquer them. Though he was stopped he tried to conquer the realms again but with an army of apes, he taught the apes how to artificially harness the power of the crystals which gives the dragons the ability to heal and restore their mana (mana is a type of energy the dragons use to their elemental powers unique to each type of dragon save the purple dragon).

Upon Malefor's death (or something) his spirit was sealed in the "Portal of Convexity", many years have passed since he was last seen. Yet one night Gaul the leader of the apes (Malefor's general I guess) lead an attack on a dragon grotto were dragon eggs were kept for safekeeping until they hatch. Among those eggs were Spyro and Cynder's eggs, when Gaul and the apes attacked the grotto the four Guardians and masters of the four elements, (Ignitus the guardian of fire, Cyril the guardian of ice, Volteer the guardian of electricity, and Terrador the guardian of Earth) fought to protect the eggs. Ignitus managed to save Spyro's egg but, was unable to save Cynder's egg or any of the other eggs for the apes took Cynder's egg for their vile plans, all of the other eggs were smashed.

Gaul had Cynder so that she would serve and free Malefor from his prison. After many years have passed living with dragonflies, Spyro had learned of his true heritage as the purple dragon from Ignitus after Spyro had breathed fire in order to save Sparx (Spyro's foster brother) from the apes they encountered while playing. Ignitus asked Spyro to save the other guardians from their captors. As Spyro saved each of the guardians Spyro learned another element to master. Then Spyro had to save Ignitus when he was captured trying to help Spyro, then Spyro chased Cynder into the realm of convexity. After Spyro and Cynder fought each other Spyro was able to free Cynder from whatever was controlling her.

Sometime later Cynder decided that she couldn't stay with Spyro and the guardians and tried to leave, however, the Night of Eternal Darkness was approaching very fast (just so you know it's basically a lunar eclipse were the two moons in Spyro's world overlap, the smaller in front of the larger). Spyro went after her while he tried to find the dragon known as the Chronicler, an ancient dragon who records the history of all dragons in the realms. All the while Gaul and the apes gathered at the mountain of Malefor (Malefor's lair), the mountain is also a prison for evil souls. During the Night of Eternal Darkness the inhabitants of the mountain are able to wander within the caverns and halls of the mountain for brief time. Spyro was able to find the Chronicler and speak to him, the Chronicler wanted to keep Spyro with him so as to whether out the coming storm. Spyro refused to remain with the Chronicler when Cynder was still in danger and left for the mountain of Malefor. When Spyro reached the top of the mountain he battled Gaul as the eclipse was coming to its completion. During their fight the floor collapsed beneath them and both Spyro and Gaul fell into the room below, then the eclipse was completed and a beam of light hit Spyro as he laid on the ground. Spyro then rose into the air as dark powers began to emerge within Spyro, with these dark powers Spyro obliterated Gaul into dust. When Spyro came to, he enveloped himself, Cynder, and Sparx in a barrier of sorts that hardened into an orange crystal that protected them from the cave-in and from time as well.

Three whole years later they were released from their crystal slumber only to wake into a full scale war between the inhabitants of Warfang, a dragon city created by moles, the dragons against Malefor and his vast army of monsters called Grublins. Cynder (with no choice at all) fought alongside Spyro to stop save the world from Malefor and the ancient creature the Malefor awoken known as the Destroyer. The Destroyer is a tool that creates a new world by destroying the old one (basically the Destroyer well _destroys _the planet then the planet recreates itself or something). Spyro and Cynder raced against time to stop Malefor and the Destroyer from ending life as they knew it, they were unable to stop the Destroyer, but, they managed to defeat Malefor in a magma chamber of sorts where a massive purple crystal absorbed Malefor never to be seen again. As the world began to break apart Spyro used his powers to keep the world from completely breaking apart and saved everyone, as he did this Cynder told Spyro how she felt for him. Ignitus, who Spyro thought had died trying to get them through the ring of fire in order to reach where Malefor was at, became the new Chronicler for this new age because the previous Chronicler's time came to an end as the age they were in came to an end. That is the story of Spyro though he, Cynder, and their friends had saved the world from utter destruction the world was reshaped none the less. Islands (or pieces of the land that broke off during the world's near death) took to the sky's and remained there while ancient ruins long since buried beneath the earth were brought back to the surface for all to see. From these ancient ruins an ancient evil shall arise from myths long forgotten to the river of time. Can Spyro and Cynder face this ancient yet new threat alone, or will Ignitus have to call for help? But, what if the one to answer that call for help was a human or humans…?

**[Author's Note: *Backside still simmering* I know, I know many of you probably know the story but like I said at the top this is for those who DON't know the story and this _is_ my first fanfic. My next chapter will arrive soon. So please R&R it after you read it when I post it.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**[Well here's my next chapter I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE R&R this chapter!] **

**All characters from "The Legend of Spyro" belong to Activision. [ My OCs will make their debute in the next chatper.]**

It has been three weeks since Spyro and Cynder had left for the belt of fire with Ignitus in order to stop Malefor from destroying the world. Sparx was flying through the halls of the Dragon Temple in Warfang with a message for Cyril from Volteer. Even though he hasn't heard a word about Spyro and Ignitus (and even Cynder for that matter) he wasn't worried a bit. After all he and Spyro went through together up to when they parted ways near the dam, there was no fucking way that Spyro and the others would go down so easily. Sparx found Cyril in the library doing some research on some of the ruins that appeared after Spyro and the others defeated Malefor. Sparx darted over to Cyril, making sure not to surprise him when he spoke and said, "Hey ice man! How's the reading going?"

"Quiet well, yet troublesome. I just can't find any record of these _new_ ruins…do you need something?" answered Cyril,

"Not me blue dude Volteer, he wants to see you in the "Room of Visions" about something…as to what I have no idea. I mean how can anyone understand him when he flaps his lightning mouth?"

"Indeed, well thank you for the message Sparx I'll be there shortly as soon as I'm done here." Cyril said as he turned back to his books.

After Sparx delivered Volteer's message he left Cyril and the library. As he left Sparx thought back to that day the world was saved by Spyro and Cynder…..

[Flash back three weeks ago]

The bright purple light that suddenly flashed and temporary blinded everyone finally died down and the ground stopped shaking. Sparx still too scared to look asked, "Are we dead yet?"

"No, I think that Spyro and the others have done it!" said Terrador, slowly Terrador and the others moved toward the entrance of the cave they were taking shelter in. As they stepped out of the cave and reached the ledge overlooking the river and lands around them, they saw the great changes of their world. Fragments of the ground floated in the air while ancient ruins long since buried by time were now exposed to the inhabitants of the world above, the Ring of Fire was gone as was the temple that Malefor suspended in the air above the mountain were the Destroyer had emerged from.

"They have done it," Terrador said then turned to those who were still inside the cave and said "Spyro and Cynder have done it. Malefor has finally been defeated!" cheers erupted from inside the cave. "Now let us return, rebuild our homes, and await our three heroes!" Terrador concluded as more cheers came from the citizens of Warfang and Avalar. Terrador and the other Guardians turned to go back to Warfang through the underground tunnel when Sparx stopped and turned around looking toward the remains of the mountain,

"Come back soon Spyro, come back with the old guy and Cynder." Sparx said surprising himself with what he just said and quickly turned back around to go with the others to Warfang. About nine days had passed since then and everyone began to worry about Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus. Many have suggested that they formed a search party and should go looking for them, but there wasn't enough people available to spare to form a search party. Everybody was focused on either rebuilding Warfang or hunting down the remainder of Malefor's pawns.

"Sigh…I wish we go and look for Spyro and the others." said Terrador,

"So do we all Terrador, but we simply don't have the numerical forces required to perform such a vast search parameters around the mountain not to mention all of the relief efforts and hunting down what's left of Malefor's armies and…and" said Volteer talking fast as he usually does when he is either excited or flustered over something.

"Err…uh, that is quite enough of that excessive tongue of yours Volteer," said Cyril "we all understand that we're short on available personnel to form a proper search party."

"Speak for yourself." said Sparx in an undertone,

"The point is that we just need to be patient and wait for them." Cyril concluded,

"Yeah chill green dude. Remember when Spyro fought Cynder? He used up a lot of his strength during that fight, so fighting Malefor would really knock him out for a while even with Cynders' help so they will need time to rest right?" said Sparx, "Spyro and the others will be back when they have recovered from that fight."

Terrador chuckled and said "You know what, he's right. We do need to wait for them to return. After a battle like that they would need some time to recover their strength from a battle that fierce."

"I'M RIGHT? That makes it the second time in my life that I've been right." With that said Terrador and the other two Guardians returned their focus to rebuilding the city of Warfang while Sparx helped out by being a messenger for everyone.

[Back to the present]

When Sparx was done reminiscing he found himself hovering over a balcony overlooking eastern part of Warfang, he moved over to sit on the railing and began to think about his brother Spyro. "Hurry up and get here already you guys." Sparx thought to himself, he sighed heavily Sparx was, in truth, really worried about Spyro and the others. He shook his head and told himself to not get too worked up over this or he'll start to go nuts. He got up and started to head back to where Volteer had asked him to go after delivering his message. Sparx entered the room Volteer asked him to be when he heard a familiar voice shout his name "Sparx!" When Sparx looked up to see who called him he was stunned, there standing in front of him was his brother Spyro and Cynder with him.

"S…Spyro…a…and Cynder…?" Sparx gasped,

"Hey bro, and yes it's us." said Spyro,

"SPYRO!" Sparx shouted as he zipped toward his brother and hugged him on the snout almost going up his nostril! [Now that would both be uncomfortable and annoying I mean who would want essence of Sparx in their nose for 24 hours?] "I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE ALIVE!" Sparx cried while tears flowed from his eyes.

"Okay, okay take it easy Sparx! I'm happy to see you too and you're starting to hurt my snout." Spyro said in a slightly strange voice [It's the kind of voice we make when we hold our noses as we talk through them],

"And I know you'll be shocked to hear this but, I'm just as glad to see you too Cynder!" Sparx said as he let go of his brother's snout and YET AGAIN Sparx was right they were surprised to hear him say that! [Is it just me or is Sparx on a roll here?] "I know crazy right?"

"Well either way I'm also glad to see you too Sparx." Said Cynder

"When did you two crazy love birds get back?" asked Sparx,

"About two hours ago." answered Spyro,

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?"

"I already told you when I asked you to go and get Cyril earlier but clearly you hadn't heard me tell you this wondrous news, information, knowledge, event, err, um, uhhhh…" Volteer said in his usual high speed gibberish,

"How can anyone understand what this guy says anyways?" asked Sparx everyone chuckled at that (everyone cept Volteer that is).

"Well now that we've had our little reunion it's time down to business." Said Cyril,

"What business?" asked Spyro,

"Why enrolling you into the academy of course!" answered Terrador,

"Academy?" Spyro and Cynder both asked,

"Why yes, before the war with the apes the temples were once a series of academies mostly for the dragons in that region." explained Volteer, "However, during the war many of the temples were destroyed or very badly damaged so now the temple here in Warfang will act as the overall academy until the other temples are repaired or completely restored." he finished,

"Why should we enroll into the academy?" asked Cynder,

"Just because you learned how to fight and use the four elements doesn't mean that there isn't anything else to learn," said Cyril,

"Yes and besides as the purple dragon and the one exposed to the darkness there may be other elements that you two could learn with the ones you have now. So we need to check and see if that is the case." said Terrador,

"Indeed, you two will be taking arithmetic, reading and writing, history, advanced elemental training, and proper mating procedures." said Volteer. After hearing that last one Spyro and Cynder's faces turned slightly red and gave each other the uh oh look.

"Ohhhh I think you might've struck something there Volt, are we going to see any eggs anytime soon?" Sparx teased, now their faces went really red as they both shouted,

"SPARX!" Sparx and the Guardians had a good laugh from that one,

"Don't worry young ones." said Cyril "Normally mating at your age would be highly frowned upon however do to your efforts with Malefor and everything we'll give you some leeway with things one of which is this. The other would be the matter of your rooms or in your case room. One of the academies rules is that the males and female dragons have separate dorms and are therefore not allowed to share a room with the opposite gender."

[Translation: No co-ed arrangements!]

"Instead the two of you will share a room. After everything that happened I'm sure that you don't want to be separated." said Terrador. Even though they were happy about that they were still somewhat uncomfortable over _that _particular subject and how the Guardians were talking about it. "So I'm guessing that old Ignitus is rest or something since he's not here." asked Sparx [oh **now** noticed] upon hearing the fire guardian's name Spyro suddenly seemed to be down casted.

"Hey what's the matter buddy?" Sparx asked,

"Sparx, Ignitus is no longer with us, he gave his live so that Spyro and Cynder could make it through the belt of fire." said Terrador. Sparx was stunned by that and trying to cheer up his brother or at least change the subject he asked,

"So…uh…um…w…what happened to you two after Malefor's defeat anyways?" Spyro was still down casted to answer so Cynder did,

"After Malefor was defeated and Spyro managed to keep the world from falling apart we ended up on one of the floating islands. At least that's what we found out once the both of us recovered from our battle with Malefor."

Then Spyro began to talk, "After we rested for a day we were well enough to move and looked around for red and green gems to heal our injuries and restore our strength but we couldn't fly though, our wings were still very sore from when Malefor rammed us into the wall as we descended inside of the volcano."

[more like fell into the volcano to me]

"As we looked around we found a very old temple or something. It was as big as the temple in the swamp or maybe even bigger but we couldn't tell, there were several dragon statues outside or what was left of them anyways." said Cynder,

"We were able to make out a few things from the pedestals that were still intact," Spyro continued, "each of the pedestals had the symbols of fire, water, earth, and electricity. Once we reached the door it was really strange it was as big as the front gates of Warfang and it was made of stone with many strange designs on it. The designs on the door were too worn off to tell what they were. We tried to get inside, but the door wouldn't budge no matter what we were able to do at that time."

"We looked around the door for a lever or switch to open the door, but we couldn't find anything. Until Spyro got close to the right side of the door, the blue crystal that was in the frame of the door glowed and then these runes appeared right after." said Cynder "Neither of us ever saw these runes before so we couldn't make them out."

"So we left the temple for the time being, but we made sure to note where the temple was for when we could go back there." concluded Spyro.

"Then you two got busy with each other right? Uh, uh, uh, uh!" teased Sparx making gestures in the air and that got Spyro and Cynder really tick off as they both shouted,

"**THAT DOES IT SPARX! COME HERE!**" and they chased after him as he zipped outta there and cried, "MOMMY!" that really cracked up the guardians as they watched the three of them run around and out the door. Little did they know that an old friend was watching and laughing with them.

Far, far away from Warfang, across the sea, within the Celestial Temple on the White Islands was the former fire guardian now the new Chronicler Ignitus. Ignitus was watching Spyro and Cynder chasing after Sparx in his Pool of Vision before the surface of the water changed back to normal showing his reflection in the pool. His scales, once red with an orange underside, were now a blue colored, he wore a mantel with books attached to the end near his tail, and a crystal around his neck.

One of the books on the nearby shelf floated over to him with a note on the cover. It said;

"_To the reader of this note, it has been the duty of the Chronicler to record the history of the dragon race and others of this realm. Now that duty is yours to bear, this book is of prophecies to come may it help you find the protectors of the dark times in the years to come._

_May the ancestors watch over you,_

_Your Predecessor, The Chronicler (Timeirous)._

Ignitus was caught completely off guard by the very last thing in the note, ("Timeirous,") he said to himself ("I remember correctly that name from long ago. It was the name of a dragon who claimed to have reached another realm beyond this one without going through the Portal of Convexity. A realm where an evolved form of apes called humans resided. Many dragons didn't believe him and thought that he had a strange dream. Yet to see his name here after all this time and learn that he was my predecessor makes me wonder if he had told the truth after all.") Ignitus took a closer look at the book in front of him. It was fairly thick, (as thick as the human thumb is as long) it was navy blue with gold trimmings, and the title of the book was "The Dragon Oracle" he opened the book and read the writing on the inside cover. The writing said;

"_As the prophecies of old have come to fruition they fade away to make room for the next prophecies yet to take place."_

Judging from the brief passage Ignitus deduced that the when a specific prophecy comes true that very prophecy disappears from the pages of this book only to be replaced by another prophecy that will start to come true later on. Ignitus turned the first page to see what new prophecy he would have to watch out for, as he read the prophecy his face became grim as he continued. When he had finished reading the prophecy he said, "By the ancestors, this can't be…"

What Ignitus had read went as follows;

"_Upon the fall of the betrayer and self-proclaimed cleanser,_

_As the land is ever closer to the sky,_

_The ancient bane shall reawaken bringing with him his dark power and knowledge of destruction and death,_

_The worlds' only hope of salvation is the combined might of the slayers of the betrayer and the warriors of a distant world of humans."_

Ignitus reread the prophecy to make sure that he didn't misread, to his disappointment he didn't read it wrong. The last thing Ignitus wanted to do was bring Spyro and Cynder back into harm's way. Yet once more he was the last word in _this _ passage caught his attention, after he looked up from the book he whispered, "The world of humans…?"

**[Well that's two chapters down. Took me a while to figure out how to do this bit. Anyway, please R&R and it may be awhile for number 3 to appear.] **

**Signing off for now! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Newcomer

**[Okay new chapter, new perspective. In this chapter _I_ won't be narrating but my buddy here will. Also I kept my author's notes to explanatory reasons only in this chapter. SO without further ado take it away!] **

My name is Marcus Rover, I live in a mid-sized town called Glensdale. Even though it's a small city we're surrounded by trees outside and inside the city this place should be called Woodsdale. Anyway, I live here with my mother my 8 year old brother Jimmy. I'm 17, I've got brown shaggy hair, and stunning electric cobalt blue eyes. I'm an athletic, B student who plays games (mostly Spyro games). I have two very good friends who I hang out with a lot.

Teresa Reins is one of them. She's also 17, with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She's a straight A student, who likes to pull pranks on you. Yet if you tick her off she'll pull a really bad prank on you. One time when I got her mad at me she dunked a bucket of orange paint on me. That kind of prank is one of her mild pranks, if you get her pissed off at you she'll do a real nasty one. Once another student made fun of her, the next day when he opened his locker to get his one of his study books he got sucker punched in the face by a spring loaded boxing glove. Now that guy _was_ a sexist snob who deserved to be knocked down a few pegs, but not down in a coma with a broken nose (even though she made sure that the boxing glove was extra padded, the impact still sent him half way across the hall and broke his nose ).

My other friend's name is Drake Cormac. Drake is one year younger than me and Teresa. He has blue eyes and short fire-red hair that he keeps neat. He's a skater and sometimes we race each other him on his roller blades me on my BMX bike. That is if Teresa wasn't tutoring or torturing him. You see Drake is Teresa's favorite prank target often times because he's just too easy for her. Other times it's because he didn't pay enough attention to her during their study session. When Drake really pisses Teresa off she uses her "I'm really ticked off at you Drake" prank and that is when she preys on Drakes #1 phobia…spiders. She'll drop rubber spider(s) in front of Drake making him freak out and scream like a little school girl.

Today's April 18th, and school's out for the summer, but around here you wouldn't know that it's summer. Even if it's 100 degrees F in Las Vegas we'll be lucky if we hit 75 degrees on the same day! It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon so Me, Teresa, and Drake were heading to the arcade for a few hours. I was wearing my favorite blue T-shirt with red trims around the ends of the sleeves with lightning bolts on the back over a light black-colored long-sleeved, black jeans, and dark brown work boots. Teresa was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. While Drake was skating along with his pop-on/pop-off roller blades. **[In other words, Drake is wearing the kind of shoes where you can attach and remove roller blades directly onto the bottom of the shoes quick and easy] **He was wearing a grey hoody with a picture of a burning skull on the back, beige colored cargo pants, and his "roller" shoes were a sand color.

"Today is my day amigos! I can feel it! Today is the I beat that high score!" said Drake,

"Yeah, yeah." I said unenthusiastically Drake has been obsessing over an zombie first-person shooter at the arcade called "Death Sanctum 2 Retribution" for weeks on end.

"Come on Drake you've been saying that for weeks only to leave the arcade defeated and grouchy." said Teresa "Try playing a different game this time."

"No way, _this_ _will _ be my day." Drake retorted,

I sighed heavily "Forget it Teresa there's no way he'll…" I began to say when I felt like someone was watching us, I've been having this same feeling for three months now. I looked around but saw no one nearby or anything. Teresa and Drake noticed me looking around like I was watching out for the cops or something.

"Is something wrong Marcus?" asked Teresa,

"Yeah man you looked you're freaking out or something." said Drake,

"Y-yeah…I'm fine, its nothing." I said in a shaky voice Drake and Teresa looked at each other with skepticism clearly not believing me, but they didn't pry into it.

(_"I know someone is watching me or us at least._) I said to myself (_I just can't tell from where. What I can tell whoever it is, is only watching I just don't know why._)

**[Meanwhile]**

Ignitus watched as the young boy through his Pool of Visions as he continue on with his companions before looking behind him one more time. Ignitus could tell that this boy Marcus was able to sense his presence.

"He will do I think." he said he summoned a book from a self to find the spell that he will need very shortly. When he found what he was looking for he decided to thoroughly memorize the spell rather than use it right then and there. Ignitus felt that if he brought Marcus right away, the shock may be too much for both Marcus and his friends.

**[Back in the human world] **

We've been at the arcade for an hour when I got a phone call from my mom, "_Hey Marcus I need to get to work early tonight and Jimmy is staying with his friend Brian for the night. I know you want to hang with your friends some more, but could head home and watch the house tonight for me?"_

"Sure mom I'll head home right now, I'm sure my friends won't mind if I head home right now." I said over the loud noise of the arcade,

"_Thanks hon, I'm sorry to make you do this, but I really need to get to work early tonight." _ my momsaid,

"Don't worry it's fine mom. I'll be there in twenty-five minutes."

"_Okay Marcus, see you in the morning, bye."_

"Bye mom." I said as I hung up the phone. I went to look for my friends and lo and behold there was Drake at the "Death Sanctum 2 Retribution" arcade game once again trying to do the impossible beat the high score of 5,985,650 points held by a DWK.

"Come ooooon, come ooooon, FUCKING SHIT!" Drake cried has he died for the unteenth time and Teresa was standing right behind him and rolled her eyes when Drake lost again. I went over and told them that I needed to go home.

"Sure Marcus we understand right Drake?" asked Teresa

"Yeah man you go on home we'll be right over to keep you company dude." said Drake

"Hey that's not a bad idea Drake. You go on ahead Marcus…_while I get this nitwit to play another game._" Teresa said whispering that last part. So I went home still having this feeling that someone was watching me. I had this feeling all the way home. As I walked to the front door I saw that my mom's car was gone indicating that she left for work already. I unlocked the door and let myself in the house.

[**Meanwhile**]

"Now is the time!" said Ignitus as he began to use the spell.

[**Back at Marcus' House**]

I heard the doorbell rang as I was playing my Legend of Spyro : Dawn of the Dragon. It was probably Teresa and Drake arriving after leaving the arcade, I went to answer the door when I suddenly felt slightly light-head. After I let them in Drake saw that I was playing LoS:DotD,

"Sweet dibs on Cynder!" Drake cried,

"NO WAY Drake, I'll play Cynder!" Teresa interjected when she went over to grab the controller from Drake when Drake noticed that I didn't look too good.

"Yo dude you don't look so good." he said

"Yeah, Marcus is something wrong?" asked Teresa, I tried to respond to her question but I couldn't talk for some reason. Suddenly a bright light blue light came out of nowhere and blinded me before I passed out completely I heard Teresa and Drake yell or something I couldn't tell.

When I came to the first thing I noticed was the fact that I wasn't lying on the carpet of the living room floor. Rather I was on a cobble stone floor, since I could feel the cold rough stones on the side of my face. When I got up I managed to get a better look at my surroundings. When I realized what I was seeing made my jaw dropped, I saw fragments of buildings floating around in what looked like outer space all round me as I stood on a stone platform. I've played The Eternal Night more than enough to know where I was, this is the same place where the Chronicler spoke to Spyro when he was talking to him and re-teaching him how to use his elements. What I didn't know was is this the same Chronicler or was it Ignitus who brought me here or was I playing The Legend of Spyro too much. Soon some of the other platforms floated right in front of me and formed a path to a dome shaped building with two dragon statues on either side on the large doors.

That's building where the Chronicler is supposed to be whether this was a dream or not my answers will be found there. So I made a mild dash for the building up ahead not completely knowing what I might find there. Once I got there I was able to see how big this place was, the front doors (rather what I assumed to be the front door) were at least as big as a two story building alone. The two dragon statues had so much detail more than once I felt as if they were about to move. When I stood in front of the giant doors they slide open granting me entry. As I went inside I couldn't help but feel like a geek even if this might be a dream, I mean who wouldn't at a time like this? The hallway was lit by candles and was littered with books here and there but clearly someone was reorganizing them. It wasn't long before I reached the end of the hallway and entered the Chronicler's main chamber, it was just like it was depicted in Night of Eternal Darkness. There was a jumbo sized hour glass in the center of the room with shelves of books lining the walls all around. While I was taking in what I was seeing I heard a familiar voice I wasn't completely un-expecting (though it still made me jump) behind me say "Welcome young Marcus Rover."

I whipped around to see if it's who I thought it was and there right in front of me was an even more familiar face.

"I-Ignitus?" I asked,

"Yes young Marcus, it is me." said Ignitus I walked over to him apprehensively and placed a hand on his shoulder. I can feel his rough scales and the warmth of his body! Now I know that this wasn't a dream! I freaked out but not so much that I lost my mind or anything.

"You're real…a-all of this…all of this is real!?" I asked,

"Yes Marcus everything you see here is _very_ real. I apologize for bringing you here however…" Ignitus began to say, but I interrupted him and asked,

"Is there something happening in the dragon realms? Are Spyro and Cyder ok? How can I help?"

"My goodness you talk almost as fast as Volteer does." Ignitus abashed,

I stood there for a sec realizing that I did talk as fast as Volteer does for a moment. I chuckled and said "Oops sorry Ignitus."

"It is of no consequence Marcus." Ignitus chuckled "I can definitely tell that I made the right choice in picking you for this task. Now as for your questions I'll start with the second one." "Spyro and Cynder have been quite well these pass three months and if you're going to ask if there an item yet I would say yes."

(I wasn't going to ask _that_ question, but it was still good to know that they were still together though.)

"As to your first question, nothing _has_ happened rather something has _yet_ to happen. Three months ago this book," indicating to a rather large navy blue book with gold trimmings entitled "Dragon Oracle" "foretold that an ancient evil will awaken and very soon. It has also foretold that our only hope is if Spyro and Cynder combine their strength with those of another world and I believe that you are one that the book speaks of."

"Why me Ignitus?" I asked,

"Because you were able to sense me, even when I made extra certain that my presence was concealed. No one else was capable of doing of sensing me." Ignitus answered

"So because I was able to sense you, you think that _when_ this evil arrives I'll be able to sense it too?"

"Yes that and more Marcus, much more. You have a good heart, a strong will, and a sharp mind. It is for these reasons and others that I've chosen you."

I took a moment to take this all in. Here I was being asked to assist one of Earth's most iconic hero and his friends save his world from a sleeping monster. Many would chicken out and say that they couldn't be the one who can do this. Granted I was scared beyond belief, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. No if Ignitus said that I can do this then I'll do it! Hang on a minute!

"What about my friends and family?" Fuck me in the foot! I can't believe I forgot them!

"Do not worry when your task is done you will be sent home as if nothing has happened or changed." Ignitus answered,

"Then count me in Ignitus! I'll do whatever I can to help!" I said firmly

"I'm glad to hear it Marcus. Now I'm certain that you're familiar with this place and what it means."

"I'm guessing that I'm actually unconscious right?"

"Correct. However you must understand that you're not in your human form either. I've turned you into a dragon, but the spell isn't permanent. You can change back into your human while in the dragon realms, but you won't be able to fight as a dragon and therefor will be unable to use your element and be utterly defenseless."

(_Well that's a fine way to send me into a soon-to-be battle field_), I said to myself

"Which is why I've prepared some things for you to fight with when you're in your human form."

(_Now you're talking!_), Ignitus looked over to the nearby wall indicating what he had prepared for me. Over where Ignitus was indicating there was a stone statue wearing real armor that was probably meant for me. There was a chest plate with shoulder guards (which I'm guessing if the guardians needed to catch me mid-air or if and enemy grabbed me it won't rip my arms off) and a cerulean colored gem in the middle, metal bracers for my forearms,[**the part of the arm between the wrist and elbow**] with metal reinforced gloves (so when I punch someone I won't break my knuckles doing it), and metal grieves for my shins [**the shins are between the knee and ankle I think**], and a sword with a scabbard.

The bulk of the armor was a silvery white color with streaks of gold along the edges of the armor with a large emerald in the center of the chest plate, the hilt (or grip) of the sword was also a golden color. The scabbard was brown and gold, judging from the length of the scabbard I was guessing that the sword was about thirty-six and a half inches long (meaning it was a yard and half-an-inch long from pommel to tip). I went over and drew the sword, the blade was straight and as wide as my thumb is long plus 1/8 of an inch at the edges, and about two inches up the blade part of the blade was ½ an-inch longer on both sides forming two triangle-like tips on the sides. Overall it was a very beautiful sword…. I removed the armor from the statue and put it on. When I finished putting on the armor Ignitus said,

"Now Marcus, the sword itself is enchanted, so it holds many powers. Those powers will reveal themselves in time of need but no sooner. You will soon wake up in your dragon form, once you're awake make your way to Warfang. When you reach the temple the other Guardians will help you master your dragon abilities."

"How will I convince them that I was sent there by you to help them?" I asked, Ignitus chuckled and said

"Ask them if they remember what happened at Willow's Wood, they'll know. I'll contact you after you've settled in Warfang." Before I could ask Ignitus about Willow's Wood he raised his head up and spread his wings out as the bright light blinded me again. Before I lost track of things again, I head Ignitus say;

"May the ancestors look after you Marcus!" then nothing.

**[What dragon did Ignitus turn Marcus into? **

**What powers does Marcus' sword possess? **

**And didn't the prophecy say _warriors _not warrior?**

** Stay tuned for my next chapter where we'll see the faces of evil. Please R&R and to my buddy November Red Angle check you Inbox.] **


	4. Chapter 4:Darkness Rising

**[Okay, here's my new chapter, sorry if my last two chapters were on the long side while this one is on the short side. When I start writing I don't want to stop until I've written what needs to be written. Also to give you an idea of time frame, this is around the time Ignitus began to watch Marcus for three months. Enjoy!]**

Deep within a region known as Fossil Marsh, many ruins had risen to the surface. One structure, however, did not look like an ordinary ruin. While many of the ruins lay in disrepair with much of the plant life growing out of the walls, this ruin in particular almost appeared as if the plant life was placed _on_ certain parts of the structure to make it look old. This _ruin_ isn't an old building of a lost civilization, it was a ship! Whether it was a ship from a forgotten age or a ship from a world far away from the dragon realms who can say. Within one of the ships holds a device, long silent, began to whir with life.

The device was large cylinder with many tube attached to it. As the device whirred with life, steam whished from out of the vents indicating that the machinery was heating up and was trying to cool down. In a matter of seconds the cylinder opened revealing a very large door. Then the door slid to the left allowing steam from a chamber within the cylinder to pour out. Not long after, two yellow eyes with black slits appeared out of the chamber followed by a deep voice,

"So…that overgrown purple skink failed to "_cleanse_" this world and me with it. Hehehehe, no matter. He was still useful to me in my return." A large figure emerged from within the chamber of the device. The figure was an anthropomorphic white Bangle Tiger! He stood 8ft. tall, with very powerful limbs, he wore a black tunic similar to the ones the cheetahs of Avalar wear but his muscular chest was completely exposed, showing many battle scars. He wore armor that covered his left arm from the shoulder to the wrist, but no where else. He also had scars on his right arm and a scar on his face that caused one his eyes to lose color but he could still see through it. He had taken four steps when he heard a female voice say,

"Welcome back, master Byakko."

Byakko looked to his left and saw the owner of the voice kneeling near him. The owner of the voice was an anthropomorphic she-fox with black fur and a grey under fur, and three was wearing an all black gladiator-type dress designed for women in mind. It was a black leather-like bodice with shoulder straps to provide some protection for shoulders and skirt that was in two separate yet single piece. The main part of the skirt went half way down the leg between the waist and the knee all around the legs [**like an ordinary skirt**] for maneuverability and the second part went all the way to down just before the ankles to provide additional coverage for the back [**her three tails aren't covered at all**]. Byakko chuckled and said,

"Greeting, Mysia" [**Mi-see-a**] "I see you've awakened before I did."

"The computer controlling my stasis pod malfunctioned causing me to awake an hour before you master." said Mysia keeping her red eyes closed as she spoke,

"I see, it is of no consequence Mysia. I assume that you've already sent out the scout probes?"

"Yes master. I have also began the defrosting of your army as well. The systems are worn with age it will take a great deal of time for process to even begin."

"Good, it'll give me time to learn of this world thoroughly, so that I may conquer it when the time is right. And make this world my new home!"

"Master, what of the purple dragon?" asked Mysia. Byakko placed his hand under his chin as he thought for a moment.

"Hmmm. That purple pest may become a nuisance if he becomes wise to my plan, but I doubt that he'll find out until it's too late. Not even the Chronicler knows of me in detail, not unless he finds the right book." He said,

"Do you wish for me to eliminate him for you master?"

"No… set one of the scout probes to watch him instead. Make sure that it's set to stealth mode or all of the dragon realms will know of my presence."

"Yes master." Mysia then vanishes like a ninja as she leaves to carry out Byakko's order. Byakko then makes his way to his chambers, where he will wait and learn of the dragon realms and devise plans to conquer all living things.

"Once the last of the purple dragons is gone then nothing will stop me from taking this world and eradicating all dragons from existence. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "However, if that pest finds a human I'll have to play more aggressive tactics, but thanks to the arrogance of the dragons there are no humans in the dragon realms. Still… I would be a fool if I don't have an ace up my sleeve or rather _aces_."

Byakko entered one of the holds in his his ship and activated a nearby computer terminal and turned on the main power conduit. A rumbling sound emanated from within the ship as the lights turned on. Byakko grinned as he gazed upon his _aces_ that laid before him and began to laugh. His _aces_ were contained inside large glass containers filled with a strange liquid. They were dark crystals Byakko was creating dark crystals! The same dark crystals Malefor used to power many of his instruments war. Byakko was growing them!

"Malefor may have "_created_" his crystals, but they are mockery compared to what my crystals can do."

He pressed another switch and a small crane emerged from the ceiling inside the container. The crane moved to the dark crystal and plucked a fragment of the larger crystal, then it retracted back into the ceiling of the container only to come out of the ceiling outside of the container. The crane stopped in front of Byakko with the dark crystal fragment in its' grip. Byakko took the fragment and left as the crane retracted back to where it was.

Byakko entered a room filled with many mechanical objects that were off-line despite the fact that the power was on. Byakko went behind one of the machines and opened a panel revealing an empty slot like compartment. Byakko placed his dark fragment into slot and closed the panel. The machine suddenly turned on and got up! The machine was a robot! It stood six feet tall, with a thick chest and powerful limbs, its head was blockish with no neck-like part visible, and only one optic [**eye**] in the middle. Byakko moved in front of the robot and said,

"You will be the first to _announce_ my presence to the dragons." Byakko laughed as the robot stood there, awaiting his master's order to proceed with the mission.

**[A/N: Okay there's one detail about Mysia that I was going to put in the story above but I decided to put it down here. In my mind Mysia looks like a dark version of Renamon minus the sleeves, markings on her fur, and the extra tuff of fur around the area of the collarbone. Then just add the features I've described above. Well that's all for now. Please R&R, and to November PM (private message) me at 8 tonight ok? I'll talk to you that way.]**


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Legends P1

**Meeting Legends part: 1**

**To Warfang**

In a forest, not three miles from Avalar, Hunter the Cheetah was searching for food to restock his stores. He was on the trail of a herd of Congerdins [**[con-gear-din]** ** a kind of deer like creature with moss green back fur with white spots and cool gray under fur, and antlers that are a combination of moose sized antlers and antelopes' antlers**]when he saw a flash of blue light to his left. Hunter decided to investigate the source of the light.

About twenty minutes later, Hunter came to a clearing with a young dragon in the middle of the clearing. Hunter approached the young dragon quickly but cautiously. Once he was close enough, he was able to tell that the dragon was unconscious. Hunter moved over so he could get a better look at the dragon. The dragon was a male, with Teal colored scales and a white underside, his horns were thick and slightly curved and twisted in a spiral [**similar to African Antelope horns**] that were a Topaz color as were his spines, that looked similar to Spyro's, wing membrane, and tail blade that was a elongated spade. He also wore bracers on all four legs that were white with golden bands on the edges and an amulet-like piece around his neck that had an emerald in the center. Hunter guessed that he was around Spyro and Cynder's age, but he couldn't tell what his element was. When Hunter moved next to the dragons' head, he began to stir and started to open his eyes slightly revealing electric cobalt blue eyes. The dragon struggled to stay conscious and only managed to look at him and say,

"H…Hunter…?" before passing out again. Hunter was surprised that the dragon knew his name, he strongly felt that leaving him hear was a very bad idea. So Hunter decided to bring the dragon to his village so that the dragon would be safe until he wakes up.

"_Once he's awake, maybe he could tell me about himself. Like who he is and how he knows my name._" Hunter said to himself. He picked up the unconscious dragon and carried him to the village.

[Three hours later]

The dragon woke up and took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was inside a wooden hut with a hammock behind him, next to the hammock was a chair, there was a set of hooks on a nearby wall each were a few inches apart. Near one of the hooks was a container filled with arrows. The dragon guessed that three of the hooks were for a bow and a quiver and the last one must've been for a cloak. He looked around and saw a cupboard-like shelf with jars on the shelves further down the same wall. There was an indentation in the floor clearly for fires to keep the hut warm during cold nights.

He then looked at himself and gingerly got up. He seemed wobbly as if he'd never stood on four legs before. Then he tried to walk around and trips a few times, he even fell into the "fire pit" and got a nose full of ash. Which, of course, made him sneeze, and scattered ash a little but not too much. That sneeze caught the attention of someone in the kitchen area. From the kitchen area came another anthropomorphic cheetah wearing a green tunic.

"Are you quiet all right?" asked the cheetah, clearly a male judging from how his voice sounded, chuckling slightly.

"Y-ya-yahcoo!" the dragon sneezed again blowing a bit of ash off his face,

"Let's get you out of there." said the cheetah as he reached for the dragon in the "fire pit" and helped him out. "My name is Meadow, what's your name?"

"Marcus, and thanks." he said as he rubbed the ash off of his snout.

"Marcus…a strange name. Are you feeling ok?" Meadow asked,

"Yeah I'm fine just a little unsteady. I'm guessing that I'm in the cheetah village in Avalar?" said Marcus,

"Yes, you are in Clawed Village Marcus."

"Huh? So that's what this village is called."

"You didn't know?"

"Sorry I didn't, but I do know of Chief Prowlus' paranoia toward strangers."

Meadow chuckled slightly "Yes…but after a certain incident during the war with Malefor, he learned to not be so quick to judge newcomers."

"Hehe, that's good to hear."

"It is also good to hear that you're awake." said a voice. It was Hunter with a bundle of some kind in his arms. Hunter took the bundle into the kitchen, Marcus suspected that inside the bundle was some food. He returned and looked at Marcus and asked,

"So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, thank you for bringing me here Hunter." Meadow was surprised and turned to Hunter who didn't seemed phased a bit which caused Meadow to give Hunter a quizzical look.

"Tell something young one, how do you know my name?" asked Hunter,

"Oh! Ummmm…well I'm not a dragon actually, I'm Marcus a human in the form of a dragon. The Chronicler summoned me here to help Spyro and Cynder." At the sound of the Chronicler both Meadow and Hunter's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Did the Chronicler say as to what you needed to help them with?" asked Meadow

"No he just said that an ancient evil was about to awake and that he chose because I was meant to help them as a part of a prophecy. Beyond that he didn't say _what_ evil, my guess was that not even he knows exactly what evil was waking up."

This made Hunter worried,

"Even if the Chronicler sent you that still doesn't explain how you knew my name."

"I was getting to that." Marcus snapped "In my world you, Meadow, Prowlus, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and everyone else are fictional characters in a video game series called The Legend of Spyro."

"So, we're fictional characters?" asked Meadow

"In my world, yes, but that doesn't mean you're not real at all. That fact only applies to my world or my reality, while here on the other hand…er paw you all are very much real."

"So what you're saying is, in you reality we are not real yet we are real in this reality?" summarized Meadow

"In a nut shell." Marcus responded,

"Tell me, how did you feel when the Chronicler chose you to be here?" asked Hunter,

"I was honored," Marcus answered "and you're starting to be almost as paranoid as Prowlus."

"And you sounded like Sparx." Hunter countered chuckling.

"You know what, you're right!" Marcus said starting to laugh. Soon all three of them started to laugh. After they've settled down Marcus asked,

"Hey Hunter, can you take me to Warfang? The Chronicler wanted me to get there as soon as possible."

"Of course, I'll be more than happy to take you to Warfang."

"Thanks, and can we find some crystals alone the way? Since I'm now a dragon I'm going need to raise what strength I have to more normal levels for a dragon."

"Indeed, there's a cluster of crystals on the way to the tunnel to Warfang Marcus."

"Great, oh and Hunter?"

"Yes Marcus?"

"It might be a good idea if no one else other than Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians know who I am. So whenever we're in front of others call me Bolt."

"Ok then, Bolt let us be off." Hunter and Bolt left for Warfang and (much to Bolt's delight) they didn't have any problems from Prowlus. When they reached the cluster of crystals Hunter spoke of Bolt ran (if somewhat awkwardly) over to the crystals and went straight for the green crystals and placed his paw on them. Once he made contact with them, he felt a surge of energy flow through him. Soon the emerald on his amulet began to glow brighter and brighter, as the emerald glowed brighter the cluster of green crystals Bolt was touching became more and more transparent. Until the green crystal Bolt was touching was as clear as glass and then the crystals shattered so a new cluster can grow in its place.

"W-what just happened!?" asked Bolt slightly scared,

"I know not. I have never seen this kind of reaction before." answered Hunter, "Maybe the Guardians could answer that question."

"Yeah, and if they don't I'll ask the Chronicler if he knows."

"Good idea, if anyone could answer what happened it would be the Chronicler." After that mysterious event they continued to the tunnel to Warfang, their trip was uneventful all things considered. As soon as they were at other end of the tunnel to Warfang they met a pair of guards standing next to a gate. One was a mole and the other was a member of Hunter's village since they recognized each other.

"Greetings Hunter! What brings you to Warfang today?" the cheetah asked,

"Hello Gremus (Grey-mus), I'm escorting Bolt to the temple so he may meet the guardians." answered Hunter.

"Ah, jolly good then! I'm sure that the Guardians will be more than happy to have one more student at the academy!" said the mole with in a British kind of accent. "It'll be a while though, the Guardians are currently in a meeting with the other Elemental Masters."

"The other Elemental Masters?" asked Bolt,

"They are Dragons who have mastered the other natural elements of wood, metal, wind, water, and light, only fire, ice, electricity, and earth dragons can perform an elemental fury can become guardians." Hunter explained,

"Oh, ok." said Bolt,

"Don't all dragons know of this?" asked Gremus

"I didn't know because nobody taught this to me. I'm on my own for the most part." said Bolt,

"I'm very sorry for you mate. That story is all too common now a-days." said the mole,

"Indeed it is Ferny, a tale that is all too common." said Gremus

"All the more reason for me to take Bolt to the temple." said Hunter

"Right you are Hunter, we'd better not delay you two any further then!" said Ferny as he went into an alcove on his side of the gate. Bolt heard a noise from the alcove, he guessed that Ferny had pulled a lever to open the gate. Gremus move away from the gate a little and held his right arm out and said,

"Welcome to Warfang Bolt!" At first Bolt couldn't see much because the sun light was too strong, but once his eyes adjusted to the light they grew wide in awe.

The city of Warfang was more amazing in person than the game had shown it be. Much of the city was still under construction due to the amount of damage that the Earth Golem had caused. For the most part, however, life seemed to have returned to normal from what Bolt could tell. All around them where dragons of many elements, cheetahs, and moles. The apes where clearly _not _welcomed here until they change their ways as Hunter explained. Based on the number of people here and the way some of the buildings were Bolt guessed that they're near the edge of the market place. As Bolt looked around he saw a humongous building that stood over all of the others.

Hunter saw were Bolt was looking and said,

"Yes my friend, that is our destination. The Dragon Temple Academy."

[**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too "Chatty" or anything. So Marcus is now in the dragon realms and is on his way to meet the Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. Please R&R and please feed me you feed backs! The more feed backs you give me the better I might get. "No don't feed him feed me I'm starving here!" Sparx… *grabs a can of bug spray* "Uhhh what's that, and why do you have a sinister grin on your face? Uh-um, BYE FOLKS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!" *Fly's away scared* Hehe Sparx is just too easy.**]


	6. Chapter 6:Meeeting Legends P2

**Meeting Legends part: 2**

**The Academy**

As Hunter and Bolt make their way to the temple, the Guardians were finishing a matter they were discussing since three days after the end of the war with Malefor. Who will take the role as Master of Fire and a member of the Dragon Council. They were in a round room with a very large "Pool of Visions" in the center, there were nine alcoves one for each element. Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer where in their respective alcoves, while the alcove for the master of fire was empty. The other alcoves were for the other elemental masters,

The Master of Wood: Pinarus, a wood dragon with tree brown scales and dark brown underside, wing membrane, and horns that grew out like branches of a tree [**upward not outward**], he had a bulky body, his snout was somewhat barrel shaped and about medium length, and his tail blade was a cylindrical mace.

The Master of Metal: Titanus, a metal dragon with steel gray scales and a cool gray underside, his body's like Cyril's just bigger and sleeker, his wings had three claw-like blades at the top of his wing joint and his wing membrane were a simple gray color, his horns were in an S-like shape but the top and bottom parts of the S were stretched out and were razor sharp [**and I don't mean at the tips, those horns are more blade like than ordinary horns**], and his snout was a foot long in a triangular shape, and his tail blade was also in an S shape.

The Master of Wind: Star, a dragoness with silver scales and a pearl white underside and a slender body, wing membrane, which looked like they had feathers, and horns, her horns where twisted like drill bits one would use to drill holes in wood, her snout long and wedged shaped as was her tail blade.

The Master of Water: Marina, a dragoness with navy blue scales with a light blue underside and a slightly bulged stomach to keep the warmth in when diving deep underwater, her horns and wing membrane were a cerulean color, and her wing membrane was slightly transparent, she had fins on the sides of her head which mostly covered her gills and a dorsal fin that went all the down her back, her tail blade was in a fan shape which she can open and close (vertically only), her snout was short and round, and her horns were like the horns of big horn sheep.

And The Master of Light: Aurora, a dragoness with pure white scales, a silvery white underside and a slender body, her horns and wing membrane were a yellow color, her snout was rounded and medium length, horns were like gazelle antlers, her tail blade is shaped like a leaf.

"So are we all in agreement then?" asked Cyril, all of the members of the council nodded "Then we welcome our newest member to the Dragon Council, Crystal!" The doors opened as the dragoness Crystal entered the council room. She had crimson red scales and a white underside, her horns and wing membrane were an orange color, her horns were more like spikes (like the spikes Cynder has), her snout was long and in a triangular shape, and her tail blade was a flame shape. After Crystal entered the room she took her place at the table and said,

"Thank you, one and all. I shall treat this position with the utmost respect that it rightly deserves. I might not be Ignitus, but I will try to live up to the level he was as a member of this council and Master of Fire even if I can't perform a Fire Fury."

From the moment Crystal entered the room, Cyril couldn't keep his eyes off her and he hung onto every word she said. Volteer noticed Cyril's expression and discreetly slapped Cyril's backside with the flat his of his tail blade. Snapping out of it Cyril cleared his voice and said,

"Erhem, yes, well, we hope that you do Crystal."

"And if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." said Aurora

"Thank you Aurora, I shall keep that in mind." said Crystal.

"Are there any other agendas before we adjourn this meeting for today?" asked Terrador none of the other dragons said anything, "Then we are adjourned." Terrador said using his tail as a mallet against the floor. The Dragon Council have been meeting in this manner ever since the Dragon Academy opened. They met early in the morning and try to adjourn before their classes start. More than once it was the _teachers_ who were late for class not the students. However today was a Sunday and though they could've kept the meeting longer they had homework they needed to grade. Before Volteer left for his office Cyril beckoned for him to come over. Once Volteer and Cyril where off to the side Cyril said,

"I must thank you for what you did back there. I just don't know what came over me."

"Hehe…I do. I believe you're falling for the new dragoness Cyril." Cyril was astonished,

"I-I-impossible! SHE is a Fire dragoness I'M an Ice dragon! We can't possibly become mates!"

"Oh Cyril…" Volteer groaned "when will you let go of that bothersome pride of yours? Aurora and I are in the middle of a stable relationship so why can't you be in one?"

"I will form a relationship with a possible mate when I find her!" Cyril snapped.

"And you think you haven't found her yet?" asked Terrador,

"DON'T YOU START TOO TERRADOR!"

"Hoho! She certainly has you snowed under, am I right Volteer?" asked Terredor,

"Indeed Terrador, he's definitely head over heels for her." Both Volteer and Terrador began to laugh as they continued to tease Cyril. They couldn't tease Cyril any longer because a mole came over with a message,

"Guardians Hunter is here with a new dragon who wishes to speak to you." The Guardians looked at each other.

"Did this new dragon say as to why he must speak with us?" asked Terrador,

"Only that it is urgent and that the Chronicler had sent him here." answered the mole, the Guardians eyes grew wide with surprise after they heard that the Chronicler had sent him here to see them.

"Thank you Myles, you may go." said Terrador, Myles nodded and left.

"Do you think this is a trick of sorts Terrador?" asked Cyril Terrador didn't say anything,

"Yet if it's not then we must hear what the young one has to say." said Volteer. Cyril and Terrador agreed,

"Then let us proceed with caution." added Cyril. The Guardians headed to a room where only the guardians would meet. Once the Guardians were in the room they waited for Hunter and the young dragon. A few minutes later Hunter came in with the young dragon. They saw that the dragon had Teal colored scales and a white underside, his horns were thick and slightly curved and twisted in a spiral that were a Topaz color as were his spines, that looked similar to Spyro's, wing membrane, and tail blade that was an elongated spade. He also wore bracers on all four legs that were white with golden bands on the edges and an amulet-like piece around his neck that had an emerald in the center.

"Greetings Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril, this is Bolt." said Hunter gesturing to the dragon next to him.

"Hello, I'm sure you're wondering if the Chronicler really sent me right?" asked Bolt,

"Indeed Bolt, we are very interested if the Chronicler had truly sent you here or if you're lying to us so as to trick us." said Cyril sternly Bolt jerked his head back at Cyril's words,

"Who lit your tail on fire?" Bolt asked, clearly not the best choice of words as Cyril growled and made Bolt shrink back. Volteer chuckled

"Pay him no mind Bolt, as he has a lot on his." He as he chuckled some more. Cyril was about to shoot something back at him but Terrador interjected,

"Now that is enough! Both of you!" he boomed "Now do you have any proof that what you are saying is true?" Bolt gulped and said,

"Sort of, all he said was to ask you if you remember what happened at Willow's Wood." At the mentioning of Willow's Wood all three Guardians cringed, but Terrador looked the most uncomfortable. Bolt and Hunter gave the Guardians a curious look.

"Well _I_ certainly believe Bolt, if the Chronicler specifically told him to ask us _that_." said Volteer.

"What's so important about what happened at Willow's Wood?" asked Bolt,

"Errr, now is not a good time to recall in detail as to what exactly happened there, and I prefer not to right now." Cyril said quickly, Bolt wanted to ask more on the matter but decided not to. Bolt moved closer to the basin in the middle of the room and asked,

"Is this where one can see into a person's mind?"

"Yes, if you wish to show us something through this you may though I doubt that there is much for you to show us." said Cyril

"There is actually." said Bolt "You see I'm not a real dragon." The Guardians were stunned when they heard what he said, but before they could say anything a voice from behind asked,

"If you're not a dragon, then what are you?" Bolt turned around to see a purple dragon with a black dragoness with him. It was Spyro and Cynder in the scaly flesh.

"I'm a human and I can prove it through this Pool of Visions." Everyone, except Hunter, gathered around the basin as Bolt concentrated on what he wanted to show the others. Shortly thereafter the surface of the water rippled as images began to appear in the basin. What they saw stunned them to no end. Bolt, or rather Marcus as he revealed himself to be, showed them many things from the human world. Including the video games of Spyro and what actually happened to Ignitus. When Spyro saw that Ignitus was in fact alive and has become the new Chronicler he broke into tears.

"He's alive, he's alive." Spyro kept saying clearly overjoyed with the news.

"I'm sure Ignitus would've informed all of you himself, but this was also the best way to prove that I was indeed summoned by Ignitus the new Chronicler. By showing all of you this memory of mine."

"Thank you, Marcus." said Spyro

"Your welcome Spyro, I can understand how important Ignitus was to you." said Marcus. "Also when we're around other folks call me Bolt."

"Okay then Bolt, why did Ignitus send you here?" asked Spyro,

"All Ignitus said was that I was to help you with a coming evil. As to what he doesn't know yet, however, I'm sure he is looking into it as we speak." said Bolt.

"Of that I have no doubt." said Terrador,

"So what are we to do with our new friend here?" Cyril asked,

"Well I don't really know much about this world outside from the games." said Bolt,

"In that case we'll enroll him into the academy!" said Volteer "Due to his lack of proper dragon education, he could easily pass as another orphaned dragon who wasn't taught by anyone but himself!"

Everyone gave Volteer's idea for a moment and thought that it was perfect as long as everyone played along and told no one else about Bolt's true origins. Hunter bid them farewell and left for the guard's barracks. The Guardians, Spyro, and Cynder led Bolt to the dormitories where he will be staying for the time being. They gave Bolt a room for one person where he can sleep without anyone else finding out about him not being a dragon while he slept. The room was 10ft. wide by 12ft. long, across from the door was tall window, there was a cot-like bed to the left of the window [**when you're facing the window**], a bookshelf to the right with a writing desk next to it.

"Well here you go Bolt, hopefully this room will suffice." said Terrador,

"Of course it suffices for him Terrador, this room is as dull as he is." said Sparx

"In time you can add some things to make this room more to your liking." said Cyril giving Sparx a dirty look as he spoke.

"Ok, as it is right now my friends would flip if they knew who I was with and what I'm doing." said Bolt

"Oh so they're acrobats?" said Sparx

"_Note to self,_" Bolt thought to himself, "_use Sparx as target practice after learning what my element is_." "By the way, how am I going to add to this room?"

"You'll receive an allowance of sorts as part of a program we have here for orphaned younglings. All of the young dragons, including Spyro and Cynder, who don't have anyone receive funds so that they can purchase what they need until they find a job of some kind and make their own money." explained Volteer "So on the technicality that you don't have anyone. You will also be given some money to personalize this room a bit, but your first priority is to obtain some books to study for your lessons."

"In that regard, if you'll please follow me." said Terrador. He lead Bolt to the temple treasury where the academy's funding is kept. He grabbed one of the many mid-sized bags and handed it over to Bolt. With some difficulty Bolt opened the bag and saw a collection of gold, silver, and copper coins (200 coins to be exact). Each coin had the same symbols of a dragon head on one side and a kind of coat-of-arms with the four Guardian elements on a shield on the other.

"I'm guessing that this is the currency of this world after Malefor's defeat?" asked Bolt.

"This has been the currency for many years even when Malefor attacked. These coins simply weren't used for quite some time until recently." said Cyril. "So how about Spyro and Cynder take you into the market place so you can get your books."

"Ok! Shall we go then?" said Bolt excitedly, Spyro and Cynder chuckled as they lead him out of the temple to the Market place where he could get his things for the academy.

**[We're switching to Bolt's POV (point of view) for a bit.]**

I couldn't believe it! Here I was in Warfang in the form of a dragon with _the_ Spyro and Cynder and I'm going to learn how to fight like a dragon to boot! It was about mid-afternoon by the time we got to the center of the market place. The market place was bustling with activity with many traders selling their wares from their outdoor stalls dragons, moles, and cheetahs alike. As well as many people either window or actually shopping for things inside and outside buildings. The traders were selling things you would expected to find in a market place produce, materials of fine silk, jewelry, and other assorted merchandise. When we passed one of the stalls I heard a trader say,

"Feel free to browse through my fine wares and spend, spend, spend!" I almost stopped dead in my tracks to see who said that, because that sounded like the Moneybags from "Spyro: A Hero's Tale". Not long after we entered a bookstore called Magnus & Oaken's Literary Emporium. As I looked around I saw many youngsters browsing for books with the help of the store clerks. Judging from the fact that they were wearing a green vest with the initials M&G in golden colored thread. Spyro and Cynder led me to the counter as one of the clerks (a female cheetah) met us on the other side and said, "Spyro, Cynder! Welcome, what can I do for you today?"

"We need some books for our friend Bolt here who will be starting at the academy tomorrow." answered Spyro

"Ah, then he will be needing the books required by the academy then?" she asked. We nodded (by we, I mean Spyro and Cynder nodded quickly followed by me so as I don't blow my cover) "Very well then I shall have the books you need fetched for you. It should only be about a minute." More like ten minutes to me, but then I would sound like Sparx if I said it through my mouth. Once the clerk came back she had at least eight books in her arms!

(These are the books I got :

_Basic Combat 101: A Guide to Self-Defense_

_The Elements and You: Volume 1: Knowing The Elements_

_The Elements And You: Volume 2: How To Find Your Element_

_The Elements And You: Volume 3: Mastering Your Element_

_The World Of Flora & Fauna: Knowing What is Friendly And What Is Not_

_Dragon Literacy: How To Write As A Dragon_

_Avionics: A Beginners Guide To Flying_

_The History Of The Dragon Realms _

Talk about a work load, am I right?) She placed the books in two bags so that I'm not over loaded and entered the cost of each book in the cash register and said, "That will be seventy-nine Dracons." (the name for the coins) I gave her one of the gold Dracons, two of the silver Dracons, and nine of the bronze Dracons. "Thank you, have a good day." she said as we left the store.

"Well now that you have your books we can get other stuff for your room if you want." said Spyro. Even though I had one-hundred-and-twenty-one Dracons left, I wanted to save most of it until I get more from my next allowance payment. Normally I don't do that, I blow my money as soon as I get it unless I'm saving up for something I really want. So I said "Yeah, I think I'll wait for a bit to get most of my things, but I'll at least get something for my room." So we explored the market place for a bit when we came across a store that sells and design specially ordered carpets and rugs. I thought for a moment and went inside by myself. I spoke with the clerk who deals with custom orders and told him what I wanted my carpet to look like. After I placed the order I paid the clerk fifty-one Dracons for the order itself and additional thirty Dracons for delivery! Good thing I waited to get the bulk of my things cus now I have forty Dracons left in my pouch! When we got back to my room, Spyro and Cynder helped me put the books away as well as other stuff the Guardians had put in my room when we were gone.

"Well that should do it for now as least until you get more things later." said Cyder,

"Want to come with us for dinner?" asked Spyro

"No thanks, I'm more tired than hungry right now, but you meet me here so that we can have breakfast tomorrow though." I said. Spyro and Cynder laughed a little at that and baid me good night. I went to my cot and rolled myself into a comfortable position and fell fast asleep dreaming what stuff I'll learn during my first day at the academy.

[**A/N: Sorry for the delay of these chapters. I had some Laptop problems so that had to be taken care of. Also I won't be posting very often because I need to focus most of my attention to my college homework. I'm so happy, NOT! Anyways I'll still post a chapter from time to time just not all that much until this semester is done. So catch you later!.]**


	7. Chapter 7: First Lessons

**[Hey everyone, sorry about how this chapter appeared earlier, I have no idea how that happened. So thank you November Red Angle for pointing that out for me so that I could fix it, enjoy the proper format of this chapter and please read my A/N below for those who are just reading this chapter.] **

As Bolt slept he heard a voice say, "Marcus, wake up." he awoke to find himself in the "dream realm" where Spyro was trained by the previous Chronicler in The Eternal Night on how to reuse his elements. As Bolt got up he saw that he was in his human form, armor and all. Once Marcus was on his two feet said half shouted, "Ignitus did you find something?"

"No, I haven't found anything on our mysterious adversaries yet." said Ignitus. "The reason why I brought you here right now is to teach you how to use your sword."

"Ok, but before we start I have a question for you. When I touched some mana crystals in my dragon form, the green gem on my amulet shone brightly. The next thing I knew the crystals became as clear as glass then they shattered. What was that all about?"

"I expected that you would be curious about that. Look on the inside half of your left bracer." Ignitus instructed. Marcus looked and saw that in the middle of the bracer, there was a green line that was an inch away from his wrist and elbow joint.

"What is this thing? A mana meter or something?"

"That's exactly what it is actually, a mana meter for you to use in your human form." Ignitus explained "While in dragon form you could tell when you're low on mana, but not in your human form. That is why you have a mana meter on your bracer, so you can keep track of how mana you have left."

"So if I'm low on mana I just need to recharge myself with mana crystals right?"

"Yes, however, you cannot replenish your mana while in human form, nor can you access the mana stored in the jewel on your sword. To replenish your mana you must be in your dragon form and you must be in your human form to use the energy contained inside the jewel." Marcus stood there as he took in what Ignitus was telling him. From what Ignitus was saying, he could only store mana into the gem in one form and only be able to use the mana stored in the other.

"Are there any other limitations I should know about?"

"Yes, there is one other thing you should know. You can only use the elements contained in your sword in your human form only."

"Elements? As in the elements that Spyro and Cynder have?"

"Not exactly, the elements in your sword will be different from the ones Spyro and Cynder use. There are four other elements that your world did not take into account. The elements of Metal, Wood, Water, and Light."

"Wait there are dragons with those elements here? What can they do?" Marcus tried to imagine a Metal dragon breathing metal knifes or something, but quickly brushed off the idea thinking that it was a silly idea. Ignitus caught that idea and chuckled a bit then explained the other dragon elements.

"A Metal dragon can't breathe a metal breath, instead they can harden their scales to endure attacks better or sharpen their claws, horns, and/or tail blade to deal more damage. They can also throw metal projectiles at their enemies." Marcus nodded as he listened while thinking that what Ignitus just said made a lot more sense than what he first thought. "They are also capable of altering any metal they touch."

"A Wood dragon can manipulate any kind of tree like plant however they wish as long as they're touching the ground. They can create artificial trees from the seed-like projectiles they launch from their body's."

"A Water dragon can, as you might expect, breathe jets of water. The jets of water that they breathe can be altered so as to cut something or hit something with great force without tearing a person to ribbons. They can also breathe a bubble-like breath to ensnare an enemy and dive underwater for long periods of time."

"Lastly, Light dragons can do many things other than shoot beams of light at enemies. They can create orbs of light to illuminate a room or detonate it as an explosive type of attack, like the electric orb bomb Spyro used during, what you call, The Eternal Night. Light dragons can heal injuries and even become invisible for a certain period of time." Ignitus finished. It was a lot to take in, but he got the idea.

"So I might be able to use these four other elements through my sword?"

"Yes Marcus, which brings us back as to why I called you here, to teach you how to use the first element of your sword, Metal."

"How can I use this element if I'm not in my dragon form?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out how to change from your dragon form to your human form and back again, but let us focus on preparing you for when you do change into your human form." Marcus nodded, very eager to get started on training. "Please proceed through gate in front of you so we may begin." Marcus did what Ignitus asked and walked to the iron wrought gate in front of him. Once he was near the gate it slid into the wall on Marcus' left allowing him entry.

Marcus looked around the area he had entered into. He was standing in a Roman Coliseum kind of arena with stone warriors in every alcove around the arena. There weren't, however, any stands (or seats) for onlookers to be at when the battle(s) began, there was just more wall or nothing but the strange space-like environment in the "dream realm".

"Alright Marcus, let us begin with the basics. Draw your sword." Ignitus instructed. Marcus drew his sword, then one of the stone warriors came to life and charged at him! Marcus was expecting him to come and quickly took at fighting stance and faced his opponent. The stone warrior swung his axe at Marcus, he ducked under the attack. While in this position, he lunged his sword at the warrior's mid-section forcing it backwards. Then he brought his sword over his left shoulder and slashed at the warrior from its' right shoulder to its' left hip dealing a major hit. The warrior staggered from the blow, but got back onto the attack raising its' axe over its' head trying to cleave Marcus' head in two. From his right, Marcus swung his sword at the attack deflecting it. Using this momentum Marcus swung his sword the other way beheading the stone warrior.

"Ah, well done Marcus. You're a natural with the sword."

"I wouldn't go that far Ignitus. I fought against my friend Drake with wooden staves many times, often times with me beating him onto the grass and him completely out of breathe." Marcus chuckled.

"Whatever the case maybe, you still did well when it came to attacking. Now let us try and get you to tap into your first element, Metal…Stand in the center of the arena." Ignitus instructed with a stern voice. About six feet from Marcus' back right (or his five O'clock) a pedestal appeared very similar to what Spyro stood on while being trained by the previous Chronicler during the Eternal Night. Without a single sense of hesitation Marcus moved to the pedestal and stood on it. Once there he closed his eyes and began to concentrate as he listened to Ignitus' instructions.

"Clear your mind, feel the energy within the blade. We dragons can feel our mana within ourselves instinctively, you humans cannot, so tapping into your source of mana may prove difficult. Never the less, we shall continue to make these attempts until you can wield your mana."

"Know this Ignitus, I will continue to do this for however long it takes until I can use the mana inside this sword."

"I'm glad to hear that Marcus, now concentrate! Try and sense the mana you posses within the sword."

Trying with all his might Marcus focused while also trying to keep his mind clear and calm. As he stood there in a meditative like state, for brief moment Marcus felt something. Something that was alien to him, a "presence" of sorts. he then focused all of his mental concentration on where he felt that strange presence. Once he felt the presence again, he went straight for it and was met by a wall. Not willing to give up, he pushed against the wall with all of his mental might. He thought he heard Ignitus' voice for a moment but he couldn't tell what he had said. Marcus began to feel the wall weakening and continued his direct attack until the wall fell and a burst of massive energy flowed through him like a flood of water into a brand new canal for arrogation.

Once his entire body seemed filled with this immense energy his eyes snapped opened as he began to take deep breathes. His was body trembling from the rush, his eyes blurry, and his ears ringing so, that he couldn't hear a thing. He felt something nudged his left shoulder he turned, with some balance issues, to see Ignitus right there trying to talk to him. Marcus gestured that he couldn't hear what he was saying. Ignitus understood and with a motion of his right fore-leg cleared the ringing in his ears.

"Marcus, are you alright? You've been standing there like a statue for fifteen minutes. I've attempted to end our training session eight minutes ago, yet you did not respond to my voice,"

"I think I heard you, but I was so focused on feeling the mana in the sword that I somehow blocked you out or something."

"Whatever caused you to enter that state seems to have no permanent damage to you at all."

"Thankfully…whoa look at the sword!"

The sword's blade was giving off a white light, Ignitus examined the blade and said, "Marcus try to imagine that the blade was very dull instead of sharp."

Slightly puzzled at that request at first, but soon caught onto what Ignitus was having him do. He did as he was told while at the same time reached for the mana with his mind. Shortly thereafter the gauge on his left bracer decreased a little, then Marcus checked the blade. He did it! He managed to dull the blade, so that even if he swung his sword at his arm with all of his strength all he would do to it is bruise it.

"Hahaa, You've done it! Now you can use the mana inside your sword whenever the need maybe, and move on with our training!"

"What's next then?" Marcus said as he returned the blade to its original state.

"Next you must learn how to create a shield from your bracer to protect yourself and others. Whereas altering the edge of your blade doesn't require you to maintain the connection with your mana to keep it sharp or dull. This ability _will_ require you to expend more of your mana in order to maintain the shield."

"So I can't hide behind the shield forever until my enemy gets too tired to attack me."

"Correct, though I don't see you as a cowardly fellow when he faces a tough opponent."

Marcus and Ignitus chuckled for a moment before getting back to training. Without instructions from Marcus he focused his mind on his left bracer as he did when he focused on his sword. Instead of sharpening or dulling the bracer, however, Marcus imagined part of the bracer expanding into a round shield. After a moment had passed a round shield had form on his bracer that was an inch longer from his clenched hand and his elbow. **[Meaning the shield is two inches longer than his fore-arm from elbow to knuckles not to the tip of his middle finger****]. **

"Well done Marcus, clearly since learning how to tap into your mana you're learning how to use your abilities quickly. And without my instructions no less." Ignitus said giving Marcus a "think-you're-a-hot-shot-now-eh?" kind of look. Marcus grinned sheepishly as if to say whoops.

"Let us proceed with the next lesson. Come with me." Ignitus said as moved to a gateway to Marcus' right. Marcus followed by Ignitus' right rear-leg, but soon stopped near a ledge. Marcus looked at Ignitus wondering what the next lesson was.

"Here is where you'll learn how to use your "grappling whip". This ability is both a tool and a weapon at the same time. You can reach for ledges or other things that are high up or far off from you. You can also use this ability to attack enemies whom you can't get close to for some reason." Ignitus explained, "Now use your alchemic ability to change the blade into a whip with a hook at the end."

Marcus focused his mind into changing his blade to a grappling whip, then his blade glowed and began to change. When the glow dissipated Marcus saw the changes. The hand guard shrunk somewhat and the blade was now a metallic rope with a standard three-pronged grappling hook.

"Excellent, now throw the hook onto that platform up there!" gesturing to the floating rock-like platform that even Spyro would have some trouble getting onto without something to stand on to get him closer. Concentrating, Marcus threw the hook in a whip-like action (naturally) toward the platform. Once on, Marcus manipulated the hook to secure itself firmly into the platform before he reeled himself up there by making the metal rope shorter than what it initially was. Ignitus was thoroughly impressed by how Marcus was instinctively using the power of metal.

"Ha-ha! Well done, well done indeed!" laughed Ignitus "Now only one lesson remains, the metal glider. Much like your shield, you must maintain the glider by expending mana. To use the metal glider, all you need to do is to imagine a large pair of wings on the back of your chest armor and then expend additional mana to float smoothly toward the ground after leaping off of an ledge from somewhere high up."

After returning the blade to its original form, Marcus crafted a pair of wings from the back of his armor and leaped off of the platform and gilded back to where Ignitus was waiting for him.

"Excellent work Marcus, this concludes our lesson for now, but once you've obtained another element I shall call you back here so I may teach you how to wield it as well. Now you have other lessons to focus on."

Marcus' vision blurred and everything went dark. Then Marcus opened his eyes to find himself back in his room as Bolt. As soon as he got up Bolt heard a knock at the door, "Come in." he said to whoever was knocking.

After the door opened, in zipped a blue-green dragonfly "Hello my name is Swift." the dragonfly introduced himself "I've been assigned as your escort until you've become accustom to the layout of the city and so-forth. I have also been informed of your _unique_ origins so you have no need to worry about that subject if you need to talk to Spyro or the others."

"Ok Swift, can you please show me the way to where I can get something to eat?" Bolt asked.

Swift chuckled and said "Of course follow me then I'll show you to where you'll be taking your first class afterwards." Bolt thanked him and began to follow him wondering what he'll eat and what his first lesson will be. The only thing that he knew for certain is that he couldn't wait to begin his first dragon lesson.

**[Ok, my announcement is that as of October 3****rd****, I have become a member of the National Guard. So I'll post as many chapters as I can but, by February my story will be postponed until I get back from boot camp and so forth. Anyways see you next chapter!]**


End file.
